Contradiction des sentiments
by Douce
Summary: Ron doute encore et toujours de lui, quelqu'un peut-il l'aider à s'assumer? Son salut pourrait venir d'une personne inattendue. Une histoire de haine, d'amour et d'amitier. mon premier résumé, jsuis trop nul.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgent, merki

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais Homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sur inutile de dire que tous ses perso. ne sont pas a moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quelques questions existentiels**

Avez-vous jamais pensé prendre du recul? Vous éloigner de toutes les choses qui vous entour, afin de les apprécier a leurs justes valeurs? Moi j'y pense constamment!

Et quel idiot je fais!

C'est vrai quoi! Je suis entouré d'amis, j'ai une aimante et grande, (très grande) famille, je suis en bonne santé et j'ai toute la vie devant moi. D'un coup j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus ingrate du monde magique. Je secoue énergiquement la tête, comme pour évacuer le trop plein de pensé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être si réfléchie, alors qu'est-ce qui me prend?

J'accélère le pas, Harry et Hermione doivent m'attendre. Depuis un moment, c'est devenu un rituel, chaque jour après les cours nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de Quidditch, là Harry et moi, faisons quelques passe tandis que, notre cerveaux sur pattes nationale, continue encore et toujours d'étudier.

Le raisonnement de mes pas m'entraine dans une cadence rythmé, 1, 2, 1, 2, et j'arrive enfin devant la bibliothèque, en priant pour éviter le déluge de reproche qui ne manquerons pas de s'abattre sur ma pauvre personne.

Hermione est la première à remarquer mon entrée, son regard toujours a l'affut du moindre changement, ne me surprend même plus, elle bouscule légèrement Harry, qui, les yeux perdu dans le vague, était sans doute une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses réflexions. Je regarde ma montre, ça fait 30 minute que l'on s'est quitté.

- Ron !! On avait dit dans 5 minutes, qu'est ce que t'était entrain de faire ?

- Ben quoi? J'me changeais ! J'en ai le droit non ?

Elle me jette des regards noir qui ferrai fuir un détraqueur.

- Franchement avec le look que tu as maintenant, tu n'aurais pas du !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ?

C'est vrai ! Moi je l'aime bien ce vieux jean et puis, elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, c'est beaucoup plus confortable pour jouer au Quidditch. Un air fatigué sur le visage, elle se frotte l'arête du nez.

- Harry, s'il te plait prend la relève, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec un pareil idiot.

Je regarde Harry, apparemment, il est plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation.

- C'est bon Hermione, je pense que là, il a compris.

Il me fixe avec son air compatissant, ÇA c'est un ami, belle preuve de solidarité masculine, Harry. Mione, l'air outré nous dévisage chacun notre tour, enfin, elle fait un geste avec sa main, comme pour chassez un insecte indésirable.

- C'est bon j'abandonne, on y va !…pourquoi, mais pourquoi je suis tombé sur eux dans le train, à mon entrée a Poudlar ? J'aurais mieux fait d'être malade….

Resté derrière avec Harry, on fait notre possible pour réprimer un fou rire, qui j'en suis sur, nous attireraient les foudres et la colère d'une certaine brune.

- Aïïe !

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir une Hermione étalé de tous sont long au milieu de l'allé.

- Regarde où tu vas, espèce de sang-de bourde.

- Toujours aussi con Malfoy !

Fait Hermione une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Encore lui? Cette espèce de crétin, surgit toujours au mauvais moment. Avant que je ne fasse un geste, Harry se précipite vers Hermione et l'aide à se relever.

- On vient au secoure de sa petite amie, Potter ?

Comment quelqu'un peut-il exprimer autant de dégout, en un seul regard ? Ce ne devrait pas être humainement possible !

- Au moins moi j'en ai une ! Et toi encore tous seul, Malfoy?

La vitesse avec laquelle le visage de Malfoy, est passé du mépris à la colère devrait être inscrite dans le livre des records. Et moi qui n'ai pas encore bougé ! Je ne suis bon à rien ?

Rapidement je me mets entre eux et le blond dégénéré, le défiant de tout le courage dont je dispose, prêt à sortir ma baguette d'un moment à l'autre. Exaspérant au possible, il passe une main nonchalante dans ses mèches. Mais quel con !

- J'avais oublié ton bouledogue. Toujours à surveillé les arrières, la Belette ? Tu as une belle vue du postérieur de ton « meilleur pote » ?

Harry répond du tac au tac,

- N'utilise pas des mots dont tu ne connais pas la signification.

Les yeux gris du blond deviennent orageux, d'un calme effrayant, il s'avance vers Harry.

Je suis un peu vexé d'être ainsi royalement ignoré.

- Ne te trompe pas d'adversaire, Malfoy !

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendent, lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi.

- Je ne perds pas mon temps avec les larbins, Weasley! Je savais que dans cette famille vous étiez tous des bons à rien, mais tu n'en a pas assez d'être la cinquième roues du carrosse ?

- Je ne suis pas la cinquième roue, je défends juste mes amis, au moins moi j'ai un but !

-Pff ! Même pas capable de s'en rendre compte par lui-même.

Il fait demi-tour.

- Ce n'est pas un but, t'est juste trop bête pour trouver quelque chose à faire de ta misérable existence. Je ne suis entouré que de vermine.

Lance t-il avant de disparaître dans un couloir.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgent, merki

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais Homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sur inutile de dire que tous ses perso. ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING

Désolé, pour mes deux petites reviews qui on été supprimé par ma faute.

**Midwintertears** : Je n'ai pas pu te remercier avec un mess, mais je te remercie de tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le tout c'est d'avoir une raison d'avancer.**

- Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Oublie cet imbécile et vient m'aider !

Je me tourne vers Harry, qui à toutes les peines du monde à tenir debout, une Hermione rouge de colère, pendu à son cou.

- Pendant que tu y es dit que je suis grosse !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Hermione !

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille, et soulage un peu le « survivant » de son fardeau.

- Harry on devrait l'emmené a l'infirmerie, non ?

- Brillante déduction, Ron !

Hermione me dit cela avec tellement d'ironie que je la regarde sous le choc.

- J'ai dit ça uniquement parce que je suis inquiet pour toi !

Honteuse elle baisse la tête.

- Excuse-moi, Ron ! Mais Malfoy me tape sur les nerfs ! Depuis que la guerre est finie on dirait qu'il redouble d'effort en matière de méchanceté.

- Laisse tomber, Mione. Ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de le comprendre, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Tu as raison Harry.

- S'il fait encore quoi que se soit, je le jure, il s'en prendra une qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Je trouve qu'il s'en est tiré trop facilement, cette foi-ci ! Pas vrai, Ron ?

Je suis tellement furieux, que je n'entends plus rien. Je pense qu'il n'y a que Draco Malfoy pour me faire cet effet. Malfoy et les araignées, c'est la même chose, ils ne devraient pas exister.

* * *

Je referme doucement la porte de l'infirmerie, il n'y a que Mione pour me demander ses cours dans un moment pareil, où bien était-ce simplement, qu'elle avait envie de rester seul avec Harry. C'est deux là j'vous jure !

* * *

Je me réveille dans le même état que la veille, les rayons du soleil, le ciel bleu et la belle journée qui m'attend n'y changent rien, je suis toujours aussi furieux.

L'unique fait de pensé a hier me fait serrer les points, après une douche rapide je m'habille, attrape mon sac et rejoint Harry et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Encore en retard ? !

Me dise t-il à l'unisson, je me demande s'ils font exprès d'être aussi synchronisé ?

Le couple se jette un regard complice et nous partons prendre nos petits déjeunés.

Nous entrons ensemble dans la Grande salle, Hermione, qui s'est très vite habitué a ses béquilles s'assoie, avec l'aide de Harry, en face de moi, je saisie une biscotte et commence à la tartiné.

Moi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon existence ?

Moi ? Je suis trop lâche pour prendre mon avenir en main ?

Il peut bien parler, lui ! La guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est terminé et pourtant il se conduit encore comme le sale fils de mangemort, imbu de lui-même qu'il a toujours été.

Alors qui de nous deux est trop lâche pour changer, hein ? Je ne fui pas ma situation, je me suis juste résigné. Pour les autres je ne serai jamais que le « meilleur ami de Harry Potter », alors à quoi bon lutter ?

Attention ! Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, pour rien au monde je n'aurais aimé être à la place du « survivant ». Comment a-t-il fait toutes ces années pour supporter la pression qu'on lui imposait ? Cette question m'a toujours perturbé, pour moi ça aurai été l'enfer.

Non, vraiment, je ne l'envie pas. Même si je ne suis qu'un Weasley parmi les autres, je sais que je suis aimé. Même si je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione ou aussi beau et combatif qu'Harry, tout le monde sait que l'on peut compter sur moi, le « bon vieux Ron ».

Celui qui n'en manque pas une pour amuser la troupe, le confident, l'ami intime. Si être loyale envers ceux que j'aime veux dire que je n'ai pas de véritable but, alors tan pis, cela me convient tout à fait. C'est vrai, heureux comme je leur montre chaque jour, qui s'inquiéterait pour le « bon vieux Ron » ?

- Ron !

- Oui ?

La voix de Mione me fait sursauter. Toute la table me fixe, soit avec curiosité soit avec amusement.

- Ron, pose cette biscotte, elle ne t'a absolument rien fait !

Je regarde la pauvre tartine, surchargé de beurre, entre mes doigts.

- Ne me dit pas que tu pense encore à ce qu'a dit ce Serpentard hier ?

- Quoi !!

Harry se tourne vers moi, le visage plein de reproche.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète autant de ce que peut raconter Malfoy ? Et combien de fois il faudra te le dire, TU n'es pas et ne sera JAMAIS, un boulet !

Je remue énergiquement la tête d'un signe entendu.

- Harry, tu me fais presque peur tu sais ?

Ma remarque et mon air pétrifié déclenche un four rire à tous les yeux tourné vers nous.

* * *

Ce matin notre emploi du temps est très chargé. Nous commençons par le, très redouté, cour de potion, puis nous enchainons avec la cour de défense contre les forces du mal et finissons avec les soins aux créatures magiques.

Cette journée promet d'être très longues, sur tout avec tout l'étalage de sentiment doucereux a mes côté. Harry ne cesse de déversé des flots de sentiments amoureux, et que j'te donne des «ça va, Mione tu veux que je porte autres chose ? » et des « Mione ne force pas trop ! ».

S'il n'était pas si mignon, il y à bien longtemps qu'elle lui aurait balancé le reste de ses livres au visage. Ah ! L'amour.

* * *

Pour la énième fois je me plonge dans ce devoir. C'est un sadique Rogue il à fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'il décide de nous séparer, j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer rien y fait, ce devoir m'ennuie.

Et Rogue, qui ne cesse de félicité les Serpentard, m'énerve d'avantage ! Malfoy, qui effectue sa potion avec des doigts agile et précis, est aux anges, il sent surement que je le fixe car il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard victorieux. Espèce de grand Crétin vaniteux ! Satisfait de son effet il se replonge dans son devoir.

Calme, calme, respire, Ron. Ne te fait pas remarquer par le prof.

Devant moi Harry et Hermione n'arête pas de se lancer des petit sourire niais! Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux ensemble. Comment serais-je le jour ou je tomberais amoureux ? Est-ce que je serai aussi attentionné qu'Harry ?

Tomber amoureux, s'abandonné totalement à une autre personne, c'est juste une histoire d'hormone, ou est-ce plus profond ? J'aimerais bien, moi, tomber amoureux.

- A quoi pensé vous Monsieur Weasley ?

Avant de m'en rendre compte, la réponse m'échappe.

- Ben ! A l'amour, bien sur !


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgent, merki

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais Homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sur inutile de dire que tous ses perso. Ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dorénavant l'ignorance sera ma devise**

Rogue un regard mauvais remplis de m'épris est planté devant moi. Oh oh ! Orage, foudre et tempête à l'horizon !

Très vite, je me redresse et cesse de me balancer sur ma chaise, trop vite peut être, car dans mon empressement je bascule en arrière et manque me retrouver les jambes en l'air.

Heureusement je réussi à m'agripper a la table. On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai d'assez bon reflexe tout de même.

- Cela vous prend souvent, Monsieur Weasley ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander et que cela ne vous semble pas trop dur, veuillez vous concentrer sur votre devoir. Et s'il vous plaît, essayer de vous contrôler durant mon cour, à défaut de réfléchir !

Toutes la classe, qui c'était retenue jusqu'à maintenant, éclate de rire, même Harry et Hermione semble faire des efforts inhumain pour garder leurs sérieux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?

Il est 8h30, les cours on commencer depuis 30 minutes, le soleil est au rendez-vous, le ciel d'un bleu magnifique me salut et, encore une fois, Ronald Weasley, digne de sa réputation, c'est magistralement ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

* * *

- Idiot, idiot, idiot, idioooot !

Le cours de potion est enfin terminé, et je suis dans le couloir à me frapper la tête contre un mur.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Ron ! Tu verras, demain personne ne se rappellera de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui !

La phrase qui tue ! Je regarde Hermione et me demande si elle pense vraiment que je vais croire ce mensonge monumental ?

- Tu plaisante ?! Il y avait tous les Serpentards, cette espèce n'oublie jamais rien qui pourrait leurs servir contre les Griffondors.

Sur ce, je reprends ou j'en étais et recommence à me battre avec le mur.

- Si tu continue, tu pourras faire concurrence à dobby, Ron !

Harry trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil, elle est loin, notre célèbre solidarité masculine. Je lui lance un regard qui se veut meurtrier.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi, je n'ai rien dit ! Mais cesse de te torturer inutilement.

Je préfère ça ! Il pose un bras autour de mon épaule.

- Vien, on va parler !

Je le dévisage perplexe.

- De quoi ?

- Ben d'amour, voyons !

Je pense qu'un de ces jours, il se retrouvera avec une cicatrice supplémentaire sur le visage. Il à donc intérêt d'arrêter, tout de suite, ses blagues plus que douteuses.

- Tien ! Voila notre philosophe, en herbe ! Où en sont tes réflexions, Weasley !

A chaque fois que je me dis que j'ai touché le fond, une nouvelle trappe s'ouvre. Le trio composé de Malfoy et de ses deux gorilles viennent de sortir de la salle de cours.

- Laisse tomber, Malfoy !

Hermione s'interpose. La pauvre, en équilibre sur ses béquilles, elle n'a pas le même aplomb que d'habitude. Ce qui n'échappe pas aux yeux du Serpentard.

- Quoi, elle à un problème mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

Il baisse les yeux sur la jambe de Mione.

- Mais c'est que ça se blesse facilement ces petites bêtes ?

Harry hors de lui, boue littéralement de rage. Le visage rouge de colère il fait face au blond.

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy !

- Et revoici le preux chevalier….

Son regard ce pose sur moi,

- Qu'est ce que tu attends la belette ? Défend tes petits amis ! Où bien es-tu trop préoccupé par tes histoires de cœurs ? Ne t'inquiète pas voyons, parmi toutes les gourdes de cette école, il y aura bien une pour faire preuve de charité ?!

Il ne l'aura pas volé celle-là ! D'une main j'écarte brusquement Harry et de l'autre j'envoie mon point dire bonjour a la joue de Malfoy. Vue les regards surpris, personne ne s'attendait à me voir répondre de cette façon.

Lorsque je rencontre le visage, pour le moins, coléreux du blond, j'ai un sursaut de lucidité, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas que je regrette, noonn ! Mais se retrouver à se battre seul contre trois Serpentards, n'est pas la meilleur idée que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Harry n'y pourra rien, s'il vient m'aider Hermione sera à la merci de Goyle et de Crabbe. Justement les voila qui rapplique. A ma grande surprise, Malfoy les arrêtent d'un signe de la main.

Avant, que je ne puisse saisir ma baguette, je reçois un direct du droit dans les règles de l'art et m'écroule face contre terre.

- Tu veux te battre à la moldus ? Très bien, allons-y !

Je me relève rapidement, je suis issue d'une famille de six enfants, s'il pense pouvoir me battre au corps à corps, il peut toujours rêver.

De coups de points en coups de pied, chacun essaie de mettre l'autre au tapis.

- Espèce de sorcier de seconde zone, tu me le payeras cher !

Il m'envoi une droite que je réussi a esquive en me mettant sur le côté, au moment ou il passe près de moi je l'attrape par les cheveux. Hein ? Mais c'est qu'il les a encore plus fin et doux qu'une fille ? C'est à peine si j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose dans la main ! Je ressers cependant ma prise et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Il vacille mais ne tombe pas.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Rogue, une lueur massacrante dans les yeux, il nous observe chacun notre tour, puis son attention se focalise sur moi. Aussitôt je relâche un Malfoys, qui penché en arrière s'écroule à mes pieds, en d'autres circonstance je lui aurais lancé un regard satisfait, mais là, j'ai pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de rire.

- Je vais vous apprendre à perturber mon silence, Weasley ! 50 points en moins pour Griffondor, de plus vous viendrez demain à 10heures tapante ! Puisque le sujet d'aujourd'hui vous a tant inspiré, j'en ai deux autres en réserve, qui vous attendent.

Quoi ? J'y croie pas, et moi qui avait prévu de me rendre au pré-au-lard demain ! Mon samedi est complètement fichu. Voyant que je n'y trouve rien à redire, Rogue fait demi-tour.

- Ce n'est pas juste Monsieur, c'est Malfoy, qui nous à provoqué !

- Monsieur Potter, je pense que votre ami est suffisamment grand pour se défendre tous seul ! Si ce que vous dite est bien la vérité, Monsieur Weasley aurait tout simplement dû ignorer Monsieur Malfoy.

Il fait une pause et regarde en direction du blond.

- Néanmoins, un Serpentard doit garder sa dignité dans toutes les situations. Et afin que Monsieur Draco Malfoy le comprenne, il est également prié de venir, demain, dans ma classe à la même heure que Monsieur Weasley.

Je glisse un regard vers le blond, il se contient à peine et semble sur le point d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Tout un Samedi avec cet imbécile ?

Je veux mourir !!!!

* * *

J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre par jour et jusqu'ici je suis heureuse de constater que ma fic plaise. Demain, c'est retour au boulot donc vous aurez le chapitre 4 au cour de cette semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgents, merki :D

**JE REMERCIE ENCORE TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW POUR "****UN BRIN DE MELANCOLIE****"** (C'était mon premier OS et je pensais le transformer en minific. Vous en pensez quoi? Je le laisse tel quel ou non ?)

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr inutile de dire que tous ces perso. ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING.

**Genre :** Puisque une review me l'a faite remarquer, je vous avertis qu'il est possible qu'il y est un léger OCC dans ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Angoisse et suspicion**

Je me demande si à ma naissance, je n'étais pas déjà prédestiné à être persécuté ? D'abord au sein de ma propre famille, avec mes grands frères, ensuite à Poudlard. J'ai supporté beaucoup de choses en six ans et trois mois de scolarité, mais là… ça en fait trop.

Personne n'aura donc pitié de moi ?

Je vais vraiment gâcher ma journée de samedi, tant espéré et bien aimé, en compagnie de ce… ?

Je soupire. Aucun mot assez fort ne me vient à l'esprit.

L'air de rien je regarde Malfoy. Il a retrouvé son calme. D'un geste de la main il ordonne à Goyle et Crabbe de ramasser ses affaires, tombé lors de notre petite bagarre.

Un vrai dictateur celui là ! Il se prend vraiment pour la septième  
merveille du monde !

Il se tourne vers moi. Un regard vicieux, un sourire mauvais, qu'est ce que  
ne va pas chez lui ?

- Félicitations, Weasmoche ! Demain tu auras l'honneur de passer  
quelques heures en ma présence…

D'une main, il remet en place quelques mèches rebelles, je déteste quand il fait ce geste ! Il a juste à les couper s'ils sont trop longs.

- Mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en sortes indemne !

Je vois presque toutes ses idées tordues tourbillonner dans son cerveau de génie diabolique ! Il n'attendait sans doute aucune réponse de ma part puisque il s'en va avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose. En passant près d'Harry il s'immobilise un bref instant et je le voi se pencher, il lui dit quelque chose. Harry a un sourire de défi, puis lui répond ! Apparemment satisfait, il se redresse.

- On s'en va !

Aussitôt, les deux serpentards derrière moi, rappliquent vers Draco, et bien sûr, ne se gêne pas pour me bousculer au passage.

- Aïe !!

Je viens de me recevoir un coup de poing monstrueux, sur la tête !

- Hermione !!

Elle y a vraiment mis toute sa force.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Mais ça ne va pas ?!

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question !

- T'es sûr que tu es une fille ?

C'est une vrai brute, oui ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être lunatique à ce point, à un moment elle est douce et réconfortante et l'instant suivant elle vous passe le savon du siècle. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. Et une particulièrement. D'un geste circulaire je me frotte la tête de la main, et du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Harry, il n'a pas bougé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend encore ?

- Harry…

- Ne change pas de sujet, Ronald. Je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire… Ron !! Reviens ici…

Bon, laissons la faire son monologue, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre à nouveau ses reproches !

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

Il me regarde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'important… On va être en retard, dépêchons nous !

Je fais oui de la tête pendant qu'il rejoint Mione. Immédiatement il retrouve un sourire à toutes épreuves.

* * *

Je suis attablé devant une assiette remplie à ras bord, pourtant je n'ai pas faim ! Je me demande si c'est à cause de l'épidémie de regards moqueurs, de rires étouffés ou de sourires en coins, qui semblent avoir contaminé l'ensemble des Griffondors. A mes cotés, Ginny me fixe depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. D'accord je ne suis pas contre un peu de popularité, mais pour une fois je souhaite que tout le monde m'oublie !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Ginny ?

Elle soupire.

- Comment je peux avoir un frère aussi stupide ?

- Ça va, je sais que j'aurai dû réfléchir avant de parler, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !!

- Réfléchir avant d'agir aussi !

Encore Mione ! Je vais finir par croire que son passe temps préféré est de me critiquer !

Je baisse la tête dans mon assiette.

- J'aurai dû le laisser t'aplatir…

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Hermione me lance un regard noir, et Harry en face de moi me fait de gros yeux, l'air de dire « n'en rajoute pas et fais toi tout petit ! »

- Rien, rien, j'ai juste dit que j'aurais dû partir !

Comment elle a fait pour entendre ce que j'ai chuchoté ?!  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis un bon fils et un bon ami, d'accord je suis un élève médiocre, mais est-ce une raison pour me punir de la sorte ?

Bref. Je vais arrêter de me plaindre, car je déteste cette facette de ma personnalité. Prenons la vie du bon côté, si je survis à demain, il me restera encore toute ma journée de dimanche.

J'en rêve d'avance !!

Un grand soupir m'échappe, lorsque je me glisse dans mon lit, mes yeux dérivent alors vers celui d'Harry, il ne s'est  
pas encore couché. Il à été préoccupé cette après midi, pourtant Hermione ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, cela m'étonne.

Encore une journée que je n'oublierai jamais, peut être que dans quelques années je m'en rappellerais avec nostalgie, mais ce soir j'ai hâte qu'elle se termine.

Il est tard et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir. Sous mes draps, je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens, mais impossible de trouver le sommeil, je n'ai presque rien mangé et maintenant j'ai faim.

Sans doute qu'après un petit casse croute je pourrai enfin dormir ?

Sur cette bonne résolution je sors du lit et me dirige vers la salle commune, c'est étrange, quelques lumières sont allumées, j'avance en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Deux personnes sont au milieu de la pièce, il me faut quelques minutes pour les reconnaître.

Harry et Hermione sont enlacés, dansant sur une musique imaginaire. Mione a posé ses pieds sur ceux de Harry, elle tient en équilibre, uniquement grâce au bras que mon ami a passé autour de sa taille. Serrer l'un contre l'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont plus dans le même univers que moi. Les yeux dans les yeux, les mots sont inutiles.

Mais un moldu n'as t'il pas dit que « les amoureux sont seuls au monde » ? Quand je vois cette scène, je me dis que cela n'a jamais été aussi véridique. Faisant demi tour je retourne me coucher, parfois j'ai beau être un idiot,  
je sais très bien que des moments comme celui-ci, ne doivent pas être interrompu. Tans pis pour moi, je me rattraperais demain.

* * *

Le soleil me réveille trop tôt pour un samedi à mon goût, j'en pleurerais presque. Direction la salle de bain, programme : douche et journée pourries ! Après quelques minutes, me voila enfin prêt.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une embuscade ? Si depuis le début Rogue n'avait fait que jouer la comédie afin que je me retrouve seul avec l'autre blond.

C'est ça ! Je les vois bien, tous les deux, Malfoy et Rogue comploter pour me tendre un piège !

Si Ginny m'entendait penser, elle me dirait que j'ai passé trop de temps avec Harry et que sa paranoïa a fini par me contaminer. Un coup d'œil à ma montre et j'ai presque une crise cardiaque. Pour ne pas changer… Je suis en retard !!

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas! Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune scène concrète avec notre blond adoré, mais patientez un peu et je vais vous faire un chapitre 5 juste pour vous. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**N'ayant pas lu tout les tomes il y aura surement quelques fausses informations, je m'excuse auprès des fans. :D**

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgents, merki :D. N'ayant pas lu tout les tomes il y aura surement quelques fausses informations, je m'excuse auprès des fans. :D

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr inutile de dire que tous ces persos. ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING.

**Genre :** Puisque une review me l'a faite remarquer, je vous avertis qu'il est possible qu'il y est un léger OOC dans ce chapitre

Je sais que c'est interdit mais juste un petit remerciement a Midwintertears pour sa review. Comme tu la deviné, se sous-estimé, fait partie du carctère du Ron de ma Fic.

Merci a tous pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pour un peu de paix et de chaleur**

En retard, pour une punition avec Rogue ! S'il y a une chose qui est pire que ça, je donnerais cher pour la connaitre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, pas le temps de penser. Je ne peux que courir !!

* * *

- Votre baguette .

- Pardon …?

C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, je suis tellement essoufflé, que les mots qui dépassent deux syllabes me sont imprononçables.

- Cela vous apprendra à respecter les règles que j'établis. Vous passerez cette journée sans votre baguette et je vous interdis d'user de la magie.

Deux minutes, je ne suis en retard que de deux petites minutes. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil dans la classe. Il est là, assis, une mine réjouis sur le visage, que je voudrais volontiers lui faire ravaler. Sans ma baguette, autant me mettre dans une cage avec un Basilique.

Comment faire pour me sortir de ce piège ?

- Ne vous attendez pas à une journée amusante, et ne penser même pas aller contre ma décision…

Ses paupières se froncent dangereusement, et c'est d'un regard perçant qu'il me dévisage.

- … ou soyez en sûr je le saurais.

Un rire nerveux manque m'échapper. M'amuser ? Mince, alors ! Moi qui avais prévu d'inviter deux ou trois amis !

Non, franchement, avec ou sans baguette je ne pense pas une seule seconde que cette journée aurait été amusante. Au moins puisque je ne possède rien, c'est inutile de faire un testament !

- Monsieur Weasley, nous n'y passerons pas une heure.

A contre cœur je sors ma baguette et la lui tend.

* * *

- Plus vite que ça, la Belette !

Cela fait plus de deux heures et demie, que je suis enfermé avec ce Serpentard de malheur. Malfoy, devant son chaudron, manipule avec précision toutes les fioles, et autre bocaux que je lui tends. Seul avec lui dans cette semi obscurité. Non, ça ne me convient vraiment pas.

Il doit faire beau dehors mais dans cette pièce, les seuls rayons de soleil qui parviennent à pénétrer, ne sont pas d'une grande consolation.

Son uniforme est impeccable, sa tenu est irréprochable. C'est vrai, il y a une grande différence entre lui et moi.

- Oh, Weasley, dépêche-toi !

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me parle.

- Oui, oui, voilà !

« Weasley fait ça », « Weasley fait ci », « T'es qu'un bon a rien» c'est tout ce qu'il sait dire. Il veut m'avoir à l'usure ou quoi ? J'ai compris ! Son but est tous simplement de me rendre fou !

Un bruit de verre brisé, me tire de mes réflexions. A mes pieds se repend un liquide visqueux.

Je ne préfère pas savoir ce que c'est.

- Oups ! Le flacon m'as échappé… !

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux, brillant sadiquement de satisfaction. Un accident mon œil !

- Ramasse !

Non, j'ai surement dû mal entendre ! Il n'a pas pu dire ça !

- Pardon ?

- Ra… Masse !

J'avais bien compris.

- Tu es vraiment atteint si tu pense que je vais t'obéir !

- Tu préfère quoi ? Faire ce que je te dis, ou affronter la colère de Rogue lorsqu'il reviendra et se rendra compte, que ce cher Ron Weasley a bousillé tous ses précieux flacons ?

Et pour attester ses dires, il saisie un nouveaux bocal afin de renversé le contenue.

- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, je lui dirais…

- Que c'est moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et Malfoy secoue la tête dans un signe de mépris.

- Naïf et médiocre jusqu'au bout ! Qui crois tu que ce cher professeur va privilégier ?

Salaud, espèce de débile, insecte, sale petite araignée venimeuse de pacotille, je vais t'aplatir. S'il croit vraiment que je vais lui obéir, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- C'est bon je le fait !

Son sourire narquois est une nouvelle blessure à mon optimisme ainsi qu'à ma fierté, qui s'affaiblissent de minutes en minutes. J'enlève ma veste et m'accroupis, la rage au cœur et ce cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me retrouve sur le sol, maudissant Rogue pour avoir confisqué ma baguette, Malfoy pour... Pour être Malfoy et à la fin je fini même par maudire le soleil qui à eu l'audace de se lever ce matin.

Je sens plus que je ne le vois son regard sur moi. Aussi distinctement que deux épées qui transperce mon dos.

C'est ça profite en et amuse toi !

- Tu es enfin à ta place ! Estime-toi heureux que dans ma grande générosité, je ne te fasse pas lécher le sol !

Je lui lance un regard furieux.

- Et surtout ne te blesse pas, ça me fendrais le cœur !

Il prend une pause théâtrale, la main sur la poitrine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, tu n'a pas de cœur alors comme ça c'est réglé !

Un air réfléchit s'affiche sur ses traits.

- C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié !

Quelqu'un, empêché moi de l'étrangler ! Un bruit familier venant de mon estomac, nous interrompt.

- On à faim, la Belette ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

J'aurais l'occasion de me venger, sois en sûr ! Pendant l'heure qui suit, mon esprit ne cesse de mettre en place des plans plus idiots les uns que les autres, au moins ça me permet de me défouler. Organiser une chasse à l'homme avec Malfoy comme gibier... Non, l'hypnotiser et lui faire faire mes quatre volontés, c'est encore mieux !

- Ron !

C'est mon imagination ou ai-je bien entendu Harry ?

- Ron !

La voix se fait plus impatiente. Je me tourne vers l'entrée et vois la porte entrebâillée et la tête de mon ami dépasser. Délaissant ma «tâche », je vais à sa rencontre.

- Harry que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, bien sûr !

D'un hochement de tête il me montre Malfoy.

- Il a tenté quelque chose ?

Je me tourne et fixe le Serpentard qui le regard perçant, observe la scène sans mot dire. Puis je reporte mon attention sur Harry.

- Non, c'est bon !

- T'es sur ?

- Oui, oui, ça va !

Il reste perplexe un instant.

- Ok… Ah oui ! Autre chose !

Il se recule légèrement pour laisser place à une Hermione au regard fuyant. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Soudain elle me tend une boîte. Je la regarde perdu.

- Tiens, je me suis rendu compte que hier tu n'avais rien mangé et que ce matin tu n'en avais pas eu le temps.

Je l'ai toujours dit : Mione est une fille fantastique ! Non, c'est la meilleure ! Enfin elle lève les yeux et nos regards se rencontrent.

- Mais ne prend pas cela pour une habitude, c'est uniquement par ce que c'est un peu à cause de nous si tu es ici.

Voilà, il fallait qu'elle gâche ce moment ! Ce n'est pas grave à cet instant je l'adore !

- Ok, Merci !

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et récupère cette boîte, que dis je ce « trésor ».

- Bon on y va, il ne faudrait pas que Rogue nous trouve ici !

Harry fixe de nouveau Malfoy, qui, les bras croisés et le regard devenu haineux, fais de même puis il reprend.

- A plus tard Ron ! Tu sais quoi faire si tu a des problèmes, n'est ce pas ?

- Heu…

Je lui dis ou non pour la baguette ?

- Quoi ?

Hermione, impatiente attend le reste de ma phrase.

- Non rien !

Si je leur dit, ils s'inquiéteront. Je ne vais pas gâcher leur journée. Un peux envieux je les regarde s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous et puis referme la porte.

- Quelle belle preuve d'amitié !

Retour en enfer !

- C'est vrai et alors ?!

- Oh mais c'est que ce cher Weasley est fâché ? La sang-de-bourbe à bien fait. Si personne ne te donne à manger, tu risque de nous claquer entre les doigts. Exactement comme un vulgaire toutou. En faite, en y réfléchissant, ce ne serais pas une grande perte !

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

- T'es juste jaloux…

Merde j'ai, encore, parlé trop vite.

- Quoi ?!!

Malfoy ce consume sur place. Pourtant je continus sans me démonter.

- Harry et…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve avec une baguette sous le nez.

- T'es vraiment une mauviette, « Potter par-ci », « Potter par-là »…

Surpris, je reste sans voix et recule pour finir contre le mur.

-… Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te défendre seul ! Vous m'énervez, non…Vous me donnez tous les trois envie de vomir. Harry Potter Monsieur «j'ai sauvé le monde magique », Granger Miss « je sais tout, je vois tout » et toi, toujours a suivre les autres, Monsieur « je souris constamment, regardez comme je suis con ».

Son souffle est difficile, auraisje touché un point sensible ? Pendant un moment nous restons là à nous fixer. Ses yeux encrés aux miens, me lancent des éclairs et je ne peux plus bouger.

Son regard colérique est vraiment… Un bruit de pas interrompt notre duel muet. Précipitamment il s'éloigne de moi. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et Rogue pénètre dans la pièce.

- Une urgence me force à écourter cette punition.

Ce cher professeur avance vers moi. Il me tend ma baguette.

- Vous n'aurez pas une deuxième chance comme celleci M. Weasley.

Sa voix étranglée est rempli de frustration, cependant elle résonne pour moi tel une bénédiction. Libération !

- Veillez à ce que tout soit en ordre avant de vous en aller.

Lorsqu'il sort, je pousse un long et retentissant soupir. Malfoy se met alors à ranger, apparemment il a retrouvé son calme. une fois prêt il se dirige vers la porte.

- Tu te charge des autres bocaux.

Et voilà ! Il est parti. Je bouge enfin et attrape le reste des ingrédients, plus vite je les aurais  
rangé plus vite je pourrais profiter du reste de ma journée. Ah ! J'ai failli oublier, ma chère boîte, mon trésor, j'ai nommé mon repas.

En sortant, j'entre dans un autre monde. Lumière et beau temps, que c'est bon d'être vivant! Comme je m'y attendais, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Je dois déposer tous ça dans le placard à potion de Rogue, après… Ben après j'essaierai de retrouver Harry et Hermione.

C'est étrange j'ai l'impression que l'on m'observe ! Non, j'ai trop d'imagination.

Déambulant dans le couloir, je fini par presser le pas quand d'un coup je suis saisie par derrière, une fiole m'échappe et fini sa course sur le sol. Puis je suis jeté dans la pièce en face de moi.

Je n'y comprends rien, c'était quoi ça ? Je pose en vitesse tout ce que j'ai dans les mains.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle à cette porte à ne pas s'ouvrir ? Celui qui me fait cette blague est mort. Bon un petit sort et tous sera réglé. Je prends ma baguette.

- Alohomora !

Rien. Un rire nerveux m'échappe. On dirait que la magie ne fonctionne pas ici...

- Tu essaye de faire quoi exactement ?

Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi, Malfoy !

Je le savais, je me disais aussi que je n'avais jamais eu autant de chance en une seule journée. Il me fixe les sourcils froncés, attendant une réponse.

- Rien, des idiots ce sont amusé à m'enfermer ici ! C'est vrai que je devais entrer de toutes façon mais…

Il s'avance rapidement en me poussant sur le côté.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont vraiment idiots, je leur avais dit « le soir » !

- Comment ça « je leur avais dit » ? »

Il soupire d'exaspération.

- On ne pourra pas utiliser la magie avant plusieurs heures, il y a un sort de restriction autour de cette salle.

Il plaisante, c'est obligé ! Sinon, je fais une dépression !

- Et je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il me fait face un sourcil levé ironiquement. Je vois.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiots, c'est à croire que vous n'avez rien à faire de vos soirées. Organiser un truc pareil, et comment on sort d'ici maintenant ?!

- On ne peut pas, elle ne s'ouvrira que de l'extérieure !

- Donc il nous suffit de faire assez de bruit pour qu'on nous entende, non ?

- Non ! Nous sommes victimes d'une illusion, tout ceux qui passerons près d'ici ne remarquerons pas cette pièce. »

Non, je ne panique pas. Noonn, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… Je perds mon sang froid !

- Et où avez vous trouver ce sortilège ?

Il continue à me fixer. Apparemment il ne dira rien.

* * *

Je suis assis à même le sol, dans un coin et lui à l'autre bout. Je frissonne.

- Il fait plus frais non ?

Adossé contre le mur la tête renversé en arrière et les yeux fermé il ne répond pas. Puis ses lèvres remuent, un sourire narquois figé sur celle-ci.

- Quand tu m'as proposé de faire une trêve, pour moi ça ne voulais pas dire « faire la causette» !

Pff ! Espèce d'asociale ! J'ouvre enfin la boîte que Mione m'a donné et encore une fois je la  
béni. Il doit avoir faim lui aussi. Je serre la mâchoire mais les mots m'échappent quand même.

- Tu as faim ?

Il ouvre les yeux, me regarde l'air dégouté puis les referme.

- Garde tes trucs de pauvre !

Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. Je commence à manger, je rêve c'est trop bon ! Quelques minutes passent dans lesquelles ne résonne que le bruit de ma mastication, bien sûr c'est fait exprès. C'est vraiment trop drôle de voir sa mâchoire se crispé.

- C'est bon ! Donne m'en un peux !

Ha ! Je le savais !

- Te donner quoi ?

Retour du regard foudroyant. D'accord j'ai compris, je vais le regretter mais pour aujourd'hui je ne vais pas abuser.

C'est donc dans un silence total que nous commençons notre repas.

- Ces idiots ! C'est quoi ces amis ?

- Toi, des amis ? Ne me fais pas rire !

La paix, on a dit que l'on faisait la paix ! Inspire, expire.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, la Belette. J'ai des amis qui savent apprécier mes qualités !

- Toi ? Des qualités ?

J'essaye vraiment de rester calme, mais il faudrait qu'il arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Un Malfoy avec des qualités ça n'existe pas.

- Après tout je suis beau…

Vantard !

- Intelligent…

Non, juste vicieux !

- Et riche.

Je le serais aussi si j'avais hérité.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

Autant faire profil bas, sinon notre entente tombe à l'eau et je l'étrangle dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Je lève les yeux, le plafond est haut dans cette pièce et tout autour s'élèvent des étagères surchargées. Encore une fois je frissonne.

- Non vraiment, il fait de plus en plus froid !

Soudain il arrête de manger.

- Ce n'est pas… ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je plaisantais… !

- Quoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça ?

- Quoi bordel !

Il soupir encore, d'un air blasé.

- Ils sont en train de geler la pièce.

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile ! On va geler !!

* * *

J'ai froid, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Quel pire mort que de mourir, avec comme dernier compagnon, Draco Malfoy. Impossible, Harry, Hermione, même Rogue, je donnerais tout pour les revoir en ce moment.

Et pourquoi il s'agite partout comme ça lui ?

- Tu n'es pas gelé ? Moi je n'en peux plus ! Pourtant je croyais que les serpents avaient le sang froid, tu devrais déjà être congelé !

- C'est ton problème ! Si tu veux crever ici, dans ce cas reste sans bougé et sombre dans un profond sommeil, idiot !

Aussitôt je me relève et commence à gesticuler dans tous les sens, Malfoy me fixe un moment. Il fini par secouer sa tête dans un signe négatif en marmonnant quelque chose. Je n'abandonnerais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu de vraies petites amies, je n'ai jamais été saoul, non, je ne peux pas mourir. Au bout d'une demi-heure je suis épuisé et j'ai encore plus froid.

- J'en peu plus ! Comment tu fais ? Je savais que t'étais pas humain, mais là ce n'est pas croyable…

- La ferme !!

Il attrape une sorte de toile qui recouvre un coffre, la pose à ses pieds et commence à se dévêtir.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Ne me dit pas que tas chaud ?

- Tu vas la fermer !!

Il est devenu fou ?

- Déshabille-toi !

C'est ça, ce type est malade !

- Ça va pas, tu es complètement cinglé ?!

- Crétin ! Si l'on ne se réchauffe pas bientôt, que je sois cinglé ou pas ce sera la dernière de tes préoccupations ! Il faut utiliser nos chaleurs corporelles !!

Je voulais savoir ce qui était pire que de mourir avec Malfoy comme dernier compagnon ? Et bien c'est de mourir « dans » les bras de Malfoy !

Un mot me vient à l'esprit « Malédiction » !


	6. Chapter 6

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgents, merki :D. N'ayant pas lu tout les tomes il y aura surement quelques fausses informations, je m'excuse auprès des fans. :D

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr inutile de dire que tous ces persos. ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING.

**Genre :** Puisque une review me l'a faite remarquer, je vous avertis qu'il est possible qu'il y est un léger OOC dans ce chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La loi de Murphy**

Si je survis jusqu'à demain, s'il vous plaît faite que je sois amnésique.

Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai fais abstraction de beaucoup de choses. J'ai éliminé de mon esprit l'engourdissement de mes pieds dû au froid et fais taire ma rancœur envers le con à tendance narcissique, auquel je dois ma situation actuelle.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais même en n'ayant aucune certitude de sortir de cette pièce en vie, je contrôle mon appréhension.

Pourtant, il y a une chose qui monopolise toute mon attention. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, une multitude de petites choses, qui forment une véritable obsession !

Comment ignorer le corps d'un Serpentard contre le sien ? Avec son souffle chaud caressant ma joue à chaque expiration. Ses cuisses contre les miennes, sous la couverture. Ses grandes mains, tenant fermement la couverture, notre seul rempart contre le froid environnant.

Mais surtout, comment, oui, comment se soustraire à la vue de la peau blanche d'un cou qui, j'en aurais presque mis ma main à couper, n'avait jamais été exposé plus que quelques minutes au soleil ? Le contraste entre la mienne et la sienne est indiscutable…

Le froid me fait complètement déliré, aller jusqu'à me poser des questions sur la couleur de peau de Malfoy ! Aucun doute je suis au bord de l'hypothermie.

- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi on doit-être face à face et aussi prêt ?

Le dit Serpentard, accessoirement être humain, en face de moi releva la tête. Un air visiblement agacé dans les yeux, il me fixe sans mots dire. Je suis mal à l'aise, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

- Quoi ?!

- Je me disais juste que les puceaux dans ton genre sont vraiment des erreurs de la nature. Tu as déjà vu deux personnes se réchauffer mutuellement dos à dos, à trois mettre de distance ?

- Et bien en faite, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes se réchauffer mutuellement.

Je vois ses yeux briller d'une mauvaise lueur. Quoi ? C'est vrai après tout ! A l'écouter on dirait que ce genre de problème arrive à tout le monde.

- Ne me force pas à t'étrangler ! Ton corps froid ne me serait d'aucune utilité !

- Comme si tu en étais capable ? Si Rogue ne nous avait pas arrêté, je t'aurais fais mordre la poussière.

- Là tu rêve cloporte ! Jamais un Weasley ne me battra et surtout pas toi ! Tu t'es vu ?

- Je te fais remarquer que l'on fait exactement la même taille !

- Ne me compare pas à toi !

Un emmerdeur voilà ce qu'il est ! Tout ce qu'il à toujours fait c'est de me gâcher la vie. Pourquoi, après la fin de la guerre ai-je cru que cela allait changer ? Nous avons beau être dans le même camp, c'est toujours la même chose. Les Serpentards s'obstinent encore dans leurs attitudes suffisantes.

Je lui jette un regard noir dont il est le spécialiste. Chacun de nous met l'autre au défi dans un duel silencieux qui ne dure que quelques minutes avant que je ne détourne la tête.

Merde, je lui montrerais moi si un Weasley ne peut pas lui faire avaler ses couilles.

Le temps passe et bien que je préfère m'ouvrir les veines plutôt que de le lui avouer, je dois admettre que sa chaleur est agréable. Je me sens de plus en plus détendu, une douce odeur que je n'avais pas remarquée me monte aux narines. Je me sens bien, assez bien pour sentir la faim me gagner ainsi que la fatigue.

Mais je ne dormirai pas, rester éveiller ou mourir. Quel supplice !

La température semble s'être stabilisé, mais malgré tout, cela ne me réconforte pas le moins du monde. Des frissons me parcourent, mon corps entier n'est que tremblement. Mon souffle est entrecoupé. J'ai peur ! Je ne ressens aucune honte à l'admettre. La réalité est telle qu'elle est, mais je crois que je n'avais pas encore pris totalement conscience de la situation. Mourir d'une façon aussi idiote. C'est entièrement de ta faute, pauvre débile !

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et soupir bruyamment. Il se prend pour qui ! C'est à moi d'être furieux !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais une trêve ? Alors ferme là !

- Aucune importance ! On va peut être crevé ici, alors je peux bien te dire tes quatre vérités. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il me regarde un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir ! Je t'en pris vas y ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait !

Même en ce moment, alors que je suis transi de froid, ce mec trouve le moyen de me faire enrager. C'est surement dans ses gènes ou un truc du genre, d'être aussi chiant. Il n'y pas d'autres explications.

- La seule chose qui m'empêche de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, c'est que ça ferait s'échapper la chaleur !

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse Weasley ! Si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire dit-le directement ! Tu as toujours réagis comme ça, essayant de paraître plus fort que tu ne l'ai. Mais au final tu finis toujours par te cacher derrière « le Potter »…

- Tu ne me connais pas…

- Toutes les vermines se ressemblent !

- Va te faire empaler quelque part Malfoy ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de laisser Harry en dehors de tout ça !

- C'est étrange…

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Un regard sadique. Le salaud, ça l'amuse de me faire passer pour un con.

- … A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet « Harry Potter » tu deviens furieux ! Ha! Ha! Ha. Ton amitié est beaucoup plus possessive que la normale. Serais-tu complexé par hasard ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Quel bon petit toutou fidèle tu fais ! Je me demande où je pourrais en trouver un du même genre ?

- Personne ne t'apprécie assez pour ça !

Il reste un moment à me regarder sans rien dire. Tiens ? Ça c'est très rare ! Je crois bien que je l'ai vexé et je m'en félicite !

Le minutes défilent se transformant bientôt en heures et personnes ne semblent avoir remarqué notre absence. Harry doit-être occupé à dorloter Hermione bien au chaud où au réfectoire. A cette idée, mon ventre fait un son reconnaissable d'entre tous.

- Putain, mais tu penses qu'à ça ?

- Et alors ? C'est une réaction humaine tout à fait normale !

- Je me méfie de ce que tu appel « normale » !

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais faim ?

- Bien-sûr espèce d'idiot ! Comme toutes personnes normalement constitués !

- Tu n'es pas une personne « normalement constitué » !

- Tu… Tu sais quoi ? Ne dit plus rien. Si je continue à te parler je deviendrais aussi stupide que toi !

C'est définitif : je le hais ! Je voudrais l'étrangler mais mes membres commencent à s'engourdir, alors doucement, en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas, je me rapproche de lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?

C'est plus fort que moi sa chaleur est trop douce.

- Dégage ! Tu jouais les saintes nitouches tout à l'heure et maintenant tu me colles comme le parasite que tu es ! C'est quoi ton problème Weasley ?

- Oh ça va ! De quoi t'as peur ? Les taches de rousseurs ce n'est pas contagieux Malfoy !

- Je m'en fou ! On est assez près l'un de l'autre comme ça !

Il a peut-être raison mais mes jambes ne supportent plus d'être repliées, alors ignorant complètement ce qu'il vient de me dire je les étends un peu plus devant moi. Nos cuisses se rencontrent et un frisson me parcours le corps. Malfoy me jette un regard froid et murmure :

- Si tu bouges encore, tu es mort !

Il baisse la tête en fermant les yeux tandis que je me perds dans le décompte des minutes au rythme du tic-tac de la vieille horloge du fond. Soudain, je sens une pression sur mon épaule. Quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'une tête aux cheveux blonds, j'en reste tétanisé. Je secoue mon bras énergiquement.

- Eh ! Malfoy !

Aucune réponse.

- Malfoy !!

Il ne se réveille toujours pas et son corps est parcouru de violent frisson.

- Réveille-toi ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, s'endormir c'est la mort !

Sa tête glisse sur le coté mais je la retiens avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Je me retrouve à serrer le corps de Draco Malfoy inconscient, dans mes bras. Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? Avec prudence je place mon bras, sur son dos. Il tremble toujours. Voilà où ça mène de jouer les fiers. Monsieur n'as plus froid, Monsieur est plus résistant que n'importe qui. Imbécile !

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de te réchauffer ?

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui en premier ?

Je l'allonge et ramène les couvertures sur nos deux corps.

- J'attends avec impatience une de tes vannes, je pourrais te rappeler qui t'as sauvé la vie ! Rien que pour ça je compte bien m'en sortir vivant !

Je le préfère largement inconscient. Pas de moqueries, ni de sourire narquois. Juste le son d'une respiration un peu trop rapide. Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à rester éveillé, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je n'aurais pas dû nous couché sur le sol. Il est froid, dur et très inconfortable.

Je reste un moment à réfléchir.

Je pourrais peut-être… Après tout il ne le saura jamais… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'abusais de lui. C'est un service à intérêt mutuel après tout. Refaisant les mêmes gestes qu'un peu plutôt, je m'approche du blond lentement, en retenant ma respiration. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me blottis contre lui. Au bout d'un moment la chaleur se propage tout au long de mes bras et de mon torse, je me sens revivre. Je soupir de contentement. Putain Malfoy, reste dans les vapes autant que veux !

Deuxième temps de réflexion.

Puisque j'ai pu faire ça, autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'est vrai c'est Malfoy mais après tout je peux bien faire un nouveau sacrifice ? Un de plus ou un de moins…

Sous la couverture grise, je saisie un de ses bras que je dépose doucement autour de mon épaule. Puis je rapproche d'avantage mes jambes des siennes. Ce n'est que pour sa chaleur… Rien de plus. Je ne veux que sa chaleur. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Preuve en est que le Serpentard à arrêter de trembler. Je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble qu'il ne fait plus si froid. La température semble remonter. Ou peut-être est ce lui ? Tant qu'il ne se réveille pas, ça pourrais aller !

* * *

C'est doux, chaud, délicieux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais déjà ? Où suis-je maintenant ? Je ne m'en souviens plus...

Mais bien-sûr ! J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de nous garder en vie, moi et Malfoy. Est-ce que je suis mort ? Ça doit être ça ! Et Malfoy ? Bon ce n'est pas que je m'en préoccupe mais quand même…

Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais dit ça un jour, mais j'aimerais bien le voir.

Je me sens bien ici, je respire même une douce odeur de parfum… De parfum ?

- … Ley.

J'entends une faible voix.

- Weasley !! Je jure…

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement pour prendre conscience que dans mon demi-sommeil j'ai un peu exagérer. Je le serre contre moi tandis que nos jambes sont entrelacées.

- … Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, que si tu ne me lâche pas immédiatement on pourra m'enfermer pour avoir utilisé à outrance tout les sorts impardonnables de ce monde !!

Sa voix n'a pas encore récupérée toute sa véracité, mais cela suffit pour me réveiller complètement.

Un son distinctif, auquel je n'osais plus croire se fait entendre et bien que je sois extrêmement soulagé, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'Harry aurait pu arriver deux minutes plutard.

* * *

Faites preuve de compréhension T.T Je suis vraiment désolé pour le délais "illimité" que je vous ai fait subir. Encore désolé XD Si personne ne connait la loi de Murphy. Il vous suffit de demandé XD ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Ceci est la première fic que j'écris, alors s'iou plait soyez indulgents, merki :D. N'ayant pas lu tout les tomes il y aura surement quelques fausses informations, je m'excuse auprès des fans. :D

**Attention:** C'est un slash RWxDM (rien de bien audacieux, mais homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr inutile de dire que tous ces persos. ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Motus et bouche cousue**

Allongeant le bras, j'essaie en vain de saisir un mouchoir sur la table de chevet sur ma droite. Seul dans le dortoir des Griffondors, je m'évertue tant bien que mal d'oublier les deux derniers jours que je viens de passer.

Un éternuement m'échappe, qui ferait presque trembler les murs. Saloperie de rhume. Me mouchant bruyamment, je fronce les sourcils sous l'effet douloureux de ma tête, qui me semble t-il, va exploser. Je m'estime tout de même chanceux de m'en sortir avec un simple coup de froid après avoir été enfermé tout un après-midi dans une « chambre froide ».

Et voila, je recommence à y penser !

Relevant la couverture, je m'immerge entièrement sous les draps. Je revois encore le regard éberlué de Harry lorsqu'il nous a découvert. Il s'était empressé de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, laissant un Malfoy en piteux état derrière nous. Je me souviens avoir atteint l'infirmerie dans un silence gêné.

Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai su qu'il ne nous avait retrouvé grâce à des morceaux de verres qui jonchaient le sol. Ce sont eux qui l'ont fait remarquer la porte. Il était passé à plusieurs reprises à cette endroit sans la remarquer, alors cela lui avait parut étrange.

Et dire que si je n'avais pas laissé tomber ces bocaux lorsque les deux abrutis gardiens de Malfoy m'avaient poussé dans la pièce, nous serions mort de froid à l'heure qu'il est. Oui, pour une fois, je peux le dire sans ironie : j'ai été chanceux.

Un nouvel éternuement déchire le silence environnent. L'ensemble des Griffondors doivent actuellement profiter d'un bon repas chaud, moi la seule chose dont j'ai le droit est une soupe infâme dont je préfère ne pas connaitre les ingrédients. Comme dit le proverbe « l'homme ignorant est un homme heureux ».

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment un proverbe mais plutôt ma philosophie ! Si l'ignorance pouvait encore me sauver, tout aurait été génial, mais c'est impossible. La seul chose dont je veux c'est zappé le chapitre c'est « moi-Malfoy-froid-enlacés » de ma mémoire.

Encore heureux que ce soit Harry qui nous ai découvert. Ce jour est déjà le plus humiliant de ma vie, et côté humiliation j'en connais un rayon, alors je sais de quoi je parle. De nouveau j'éternue, puis renifle, c'est vraiment pas la forme et dire que normalement je devais sortir pour aller au pré au lard aujourd'hui !

Non, il a fallu que je sois cloué au lit !

Émergeant lentement de mes couvertures, je sors une tête au visage bouffie. Déjà qu'en temps normale, je n'ai pas une tête terrible là je fais carrément peur. Comment je le sais ? Grâce à ma charmante petite-sœur bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? Elle ne manque jamais une occasion de m'en faire baver.

Des pas se font entendent, annonçant la fin du diner et le retour de mes camarades. Un à un les Griffondors pénètrent dans la pièce et le silence se transforme en cri et en rire. Chacun retrouve sa place dans le dortoir. Des pas se rapprochent de moi lentement.

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

Harry vient s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

J'ose enfin lui faire face et découvre un regard attentif posé sur moi.

- Bof bof !

- T'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours ça ira !

- Ouais, je ne vois que le bon coté des choses, au moins j'ai une excuse pour rester au lit !

Mon rire se transforme en quinte de toux et je maudis une nouvelle fois un certain blond snobinard. Même rire ne m'est pas permis.

- Et Mione ?

Immédiatement, ses traits se dérident et un de ses sourires niais apparait sur son visage. Pauvre chose amoureuse. Il lui en faut vraiment très peu pour être heureux.

- Comme d'habitude. Elle boîte encore mais elle n'a plus besoin de béquilles.

- Hum !

Il frappe dans ses mains en se levant, son qui se répercute dans mon crâne en prenant de l'ampleur.

- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller ! J'ai promis à Mione de réviser avec elle après le dîner.

Il s'immobilise un moment, l'air contrarié :

- Tu sais Ron… Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'en faire pour hier. Je veux dire…Pas de quoi être gêné, ok ?

Je le regarde un peu soulagé.

- D'accord !

- Bon ! J'y vais !

Il se détourne alors que je ferme les yeux. Sans le voir, je l'entends se diriger vers la sortie. Un sifflement ironique m'échappe, je suis peut-être cloué au lit avec une migraine carabiné, une toux à réveiller un mort et un nez qui ne cesse de couler mais au moins je n'ai pas à réviser. Tout est dans la relativisation !

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletant. Des rêves étranges j'en ai déjà fait, mais de ce types jamais. Toute la nuit, mon sommeil a été troublé par des images de corps nus entrelacés. Aucun visage, juste deux corps étroitement serrés . Bien que flou, j'ai l'impression sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus étrange. Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

Avec toute la force de mes bras endoloris par des courbatures, je me redresse. Le dortoir est encore plongé dans l'obscurité, mais déjà quelques ombres se pressent et se bousculent. Tous veille à faire au plus vite pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Les murmures qui se veulent discrets se font de plus en plus nombreux. Je me décide enfin à faire glisser mes jambes hors du lit, tâche qui se révèle être beaucoup plus difficile que prévue. Cinq jours alité et me voilà aussi ankylosé qu'un homme du troisième âge. Il est vraiment temps que je me remette au Quidditch.

Tout en me préparant, il me semble que chacun de mes gestes s'effectuent à une allure incroyablement lente. Harry, qui en a marre de m'attendre, me lance un « je t'attends en bas » et disparait. Vas-y, pars ! Je me débrouillerais tout seul avec ce foutu bouton qui joue à l'indomptable entre mes doigts. Va et oublie-moi !

Décidément,... Voilà que je tombe dans le théâtrale. Un peu plus et on croirait que ma vie est un mélodrame. Je réussis enfin à me changer, descends les escaliers et traverse la salle commune, rejoignant le petit groupe qui m'attends dans les couloirs en bavardant.

- Tiens ! Un revenant !

Je regarde ma petite sœur en lui adressant un regard mauvais et une grimace bien sentit.

- Merci Ginny !

- Franchement Ron ! Un petit rhume de rien du tout et te voilà au lit pour cinq jours ! Quelle chochotte tu fais !

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione… !

Une fille au visage contrarié, s'approche rapidement.

- … N'oublie pas qu'il a bien faillit mourir !

Je la regarde surpris au plus haut point par cette attention soudaine. Sa voix haut-perché a fait taire toutes les autres.

- Merci Lavande…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se sois, qu'un cri de consternation déchire l'air. Lavande dont les joues ont tournés au rouge pourpre, resserre sa poigne sur mon bras. C'est qu'elle a une sacrée force cette fille.

- Et dire que tout ce qu'a eu se Serpentard est un avertissement, sous-prétexte que le fait d'avoir été piégé lui aussi dans cette situation lui avait déjà servi de leçon.

Elle lève un bras vengeur tout en me retenant de l'autre.

- Lavande… ?

- Il mériterait qu'on l'attache…

- Lavande… ?

- …Qu'on lui arrache les yeux…

- Lavande… ?

- … Qu'on l'écartèle…

- Lavande !!

La jeune fille reprend enfin ses esprits pour me fixer et détourne les yeux vers le reste du groupe pétrifié en face d'elle.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me rendre mon bras ?

Son regard se tourne à nouveau vers moi et dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se dégage prestement en laissant échapper un rire gênée.

- Bon, allons manger d'accord ?

Et comme un courant d'air elle s'en va vers la grande salle. Je la regarde en massant mon bras meurtrit. Excepté sa brutalité, elle est assez mignonne. Un coup d'épaule d'Harry me fait me retourner. Dans ses yeux brillent une lumière amusée et un sourire moqueur joue sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il me dépasse, la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Don Juan ! Je crois bien que tu as une touche !

- N'importe quoi !

Moi ? Il se fout de la gueule de qui ?

Moi ? …

Je fixe encore l'endroit où la silhouette de Lavande a disparu.

Moi ? Une touche ? Un ticket ? Harry tu divagues !

* * *

- Ron, tu sais que la nourriture ne va pas s'envoler ?

- Je voudrais te voir toi si t'avais rien avalé de consistant pendant cinq jours !

Depuis que je me suis installé sur cette table, j'enchaîne les petits pains, les biscuits et autre mets qui sont misent à disposition. Au bout d'un moment, je ne prends même plus la peine de relever la tête de mon bol.

- Regarde comme j' ai maigri ! Je dois reprendre des forces.

- Peut-être, mais le fait est que si tu n'as rien avalé depuis un certain temps, c'est très mauvais de se goinfrer comme ça. Ron, ton système digestif n'est plus habitué à ça.

- Mon quoi ? Désolé Mione mais j'étais trop occupé à manger pour t'écouter !

J'adore Hermione mais quelque fois je la trouve vraiment rabat-joie… Bon, c'est vrai, elle est « toujours » rabat-joie.

- Ben, tu devrais !

- Oh non, pas toi aussi Harry !

- Laisse-le se débrouiller tout seul, puisque Monsieur se croit plus intelligent…

Je pose brutalement mes couverts sur la table, ce qui attire des regards curieux vers nous. C'est moi ou depuis quelque temps je suis au centre des attentions. Ça commence à me gonfler ça aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Ron ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Tu me demandes, à moi, ce qui me prends ?

Je lui dirais volontiers de me foutre un peu la paix, mais quelque chose dans mon estomac s'agite, me coupant littéralement le souffle. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine en me penchant légèrement vers l'avant. De la table d'à côté, Lavande accourt comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

- Ça va Ron ?

Bien sûr que non ! J'ai l'estomac qui joue les montagnes russe.

- Ron… ?

Subitement je suis pris d'une nausée monstrueuse, accourant vers la sortie, je me précipite vers les toilettes les plus proches. Lavande sur les talons.

* * *

Encore pencher au dessus de la cuvette, je finis par admettre que Hermione avait encore raison. Je jure que la prochaine fois je ferais attention à ce qu'elle racontera… Enfin j'essayerais.

Lentement, je me laisse glisser sur le sol, juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. La journée commence bien, les cours n'ont pas encore débutés que je suis déjà affalé sur le sol.

Tiens bon Ron, après aujourd'hui, un week-end de fou t'attends.

Je me relève et avance jusqu'au lavabo. Oh la la ! Ron Weasley, tu as une sacrée sale gueule aujourd'hui. On dirait que je n'ai pas vu le soleil depuis des décennies tellement mon teint est pâle. Je pourrais presque faire concurrence à Malfoy.

Malfoy !

Encore et toujours Malfoy. Qu'il se casse de ma tête !

Je m'arrose le visage, me sèche rapidement et m'empresse de sortir. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'un obstacle s'impose face à moi.

Quand on parle, ou plutôt qu'on pense, au loup... Il n'a pas un pauvre malheureux à tourmenter celui-là… ?

Mais je suis bête, c'est moi le pauvre malheureux!

- Alors Weasmoche, toujours pas remit de notre petite aventure ?

Je crois que le petit quart d'heure que je viens de passer à vomir mes tripes m'ont enlevés même l'envie de lui répondre. Je remarque simplement que cette chère Lavande n'est plus dans les parages. Ce reptile a dû la faire fuir. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Si tu cherches ta « petite amie », tu la trouveras sûrement du côté des autres abrutis. Lorsque je t'ai dit qu'une des gourdes de l'école voudrais bien sortir avec toi, tu aurais quand même pu mieux choisir. Même moi je suis capable de te dire qu'elle ne te conviens pas, crétin de rouquin !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Moi ? Je m'en fiche comme de mon premier sort, mais tu fais de plus en plus pitié à voir.

Je fronce les sourcil pour accuser le coup. Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, je le contourne et fait mine de repartir vers la grande salle.

- Je te parle Weasley !!!

- Ben vas-y, tu vois pas que je t'écoutes ?

Toujours à la même allure, je file vers le réfectoire.

- Encore en train de fuir ? Si tu veux mon avis, t'es bon qu'à ça.

Je me retourne aussi lentement que possible pour lui faire face. Je déteste cet air victorieux qu'il affiche. Je le lui ferais bouffer un de ces jours.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis ?

Il me regarde surpris.

- Tu as quelques chose à dire ? Vas-y ou alors retourne aiguiser ta fourche et tout tes autres instruments de torture et fout moi la paix.

- Mais c'est qu'il est énervé le Weasley !

- Oui le Weasley est énervé, il sature, il en peut plus. Il est affamé, fatigué et en a marre de voir ta tronche. Maintenant le Weasley va retourner voir sa gourde de petite amie !

Son expression reste figé dans ce qui me parait-être de la rage. Les sourcils froncés il s'approche de quelques pas. J'ai envie de mettre un peu de distance entre nous mais mon orgueil refuse de me laisser battre en retraite.

Il agit comme un prédateur et c'est exactement ce qu'il est. Dans ses yeux, je peux voir la lueur assassine. Malheureusement pour lui, je refuse d'être sa proie.

- Tu ne me supportes pas ? Désolé, mais je vais encore te pourrir la vie un moment.

- À ça aussi j'aurais dû y réfléchir avant de te sauver la vie !

Aussitôt son visage prend une expression choqué, comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

- Tu ne m'as pas « sauver la vie », tu t'es juste contenté de te coller à moi comme la sangsue que tu es.

La mâchoire serré, il prononce ces mots comme si le fait même de les dire lui arrache le cœur. Il s'approche davantage et de nouveau je refuse de reculer, mais c'est tout naturellement que je me penche légèrement en arrière. J'essaie de berner qui ? J'ai l'air encore plus ridicule comme ça.

- Je te conseil de garder ce petit incident pour toi, compris ?

- Tu penses peut-être que j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache ?

- ...

Il garde le silence comme s'il analysait la situation.

- N'espère pas que je te remercie, je ne te dois rien !

- Un merci de ta part ? Non, je crois que je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir que ce mots n'existent pas dans ton vocabulaire.

- Tu as tord. Le jour où tu disparaitras de ma vue, je serais emplis de gratitude.

Je pousse de nouveau un soupir. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à tenir une discussion avec Malfoy. Celui-ci décide enfin de reprendre sa place initiale en ramenant ses mèches de cheveux en arrières.

Je déteste vraiment quand il fait ce geste.

- Avec un peu de chance se sera pour bientôt !

- Mon poing dans ta face aussi, si tu veux mon avis !!

Comme à son habitude, il se met à sourire. C'est un plaisir pour lui de me rendre fou. Il jubile quand je suis en colère et se réjouit quand j'explose. Ce mec est pas net.

- Tu es vraiment pitoyablement prévisible.

- Si je fais tant pitié que ça, tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs. Oh, mais peut-être que tu ne sais pas comment faire ? Attends, je te montre avec plaisir !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je fait demi-tour vers le réfectoire.

Un étau se referme autour de mon avant bras.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

C'est avec irritation que je découvre la main blanche de Malfoy poser sur moi. Des images de corps entrelacés, ressurgissent dans mon esprit et c'est sans m'en rendre compte et sans ménagement que je le repousse.

- Me touches pas !!

J'y suis pas aller de main morte. Sa main qu'il porte contre son torse, porte maintenant une large marque rouge. Et puis merde, je m'en fiche, il l'a bien mérité de toute façon. Je sens le regard mauvais remplit de promesse de vengeance qu'il m'adresse, mais sans un regard en arrière je reprends ma marche vers le réfectoire.

Non mais je vous jure. Venir me provoquer à la sortie des toilettes, qu'est-ce que Malfoy ne va pas inventer !

Maintenant je n'aurais pas le moral de tout le reste de la journée. Bien évidemment, pour ne rien arranger, le premier cours est en présence des Serpentards. Je vais devoir me le farcir.

Quand à ma soit disante petite-amie, oui, j'ai mentis, mais il se prend pour qui à me critiquer et à me dire qui je dois voir ou non ?

On est pas pote, qu'il aille voir les siens s'il veut distribuer ses conseils. Ça lui fait quoi que je puisse avoir quelqu'un ? Et même si, pour une fois, une fille s'intéresse à moi, je ne lui pique pas sa petite ami, bordel.

Je vais demander à Lavande de sortir avec moi demain !

Regarde bien Malfoy, un Weasmoche va sortir avec une gourde. Tu auras de bonne raisons de te moquer après ça.

Mouais, bon... Faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte.

* * *

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. S'il vous plait ne m'envoyé pas des piques trop aiguisé d'accord ? Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent. En plus j'ai faillit ne pas le poster celui la, jsuis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Merci encore pour les coms. Bise


End file.
